My Boring Life
by I Luv Ur Story
Summary: Hi i am Percy Jackson and i screwed up big-time. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You see they shouldn't have been able to track me; but they did it anyway, and now i am in big trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, so no flames please. Constructive criticism appreciated.R&R.**

**My Boring Life**

** Prologue**

I am Annabeth Chase and i wish that i had never complained about my monotonous life. I should have just accepted my normal life after my rocky ( and mostly shady ) childhood. As a consequence of a careless wish, i am stuck in an isolated warehouse with my (extremely annoying) boyfriend and his (even more annoying) ! did i mention that we were bound and gagged? - i guess i didn't. And of course not to mention the fact that we are about to be questioned, tortured and executed - not necessarily in that order.

But the worst of all; all the secrets that i had ever hidden from every one - even Percy, were about to be spilled open. There was no other choice now. Life sure does suck when it is not normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! I bet you thought i was dead. I am totally blaming this on evil 9th grade teachers and loads of homework - anyways enjoy! R&R.**

Chapter - 2

I was running through the labyrinth of pillars, gasping and panting for breath. I was ducking and weaving among those pillars, trying to  
loose him.  
Then all of a sudden, without warning the sound of his footsteps stopped. I looked around in confusion before realizing that he must have  
probably removed his shoes. This peice of information, however did nothing to calm my nerves. I tried to think logically, ignoring my  
panic.

Before i could even think of a plan, he appeared in front of me. I just froze seeing him. His pure black hair was billowing in the wind and  
his green eyes - now triumphant - were sparkling like stars as he raised the gun and let loose a single shot.

It hit me point-blank on the forehead.

I was rudely jolted out of the memory lane as the obnoxious and loud gum - chewing - driver honked loudly. I gave him a pointedly  
irritated look and went back to staring out of the window.

Those childhood memories of Me and Percy were invaluable. I still remembered every single detail of those silly imitations of thriller films  
Every time Percy managed to "kill" me, i would stomp my feet childishly and pout. Even then you could tell that i did not take defeat  
well. What was even more hilarious was that despite having done nothing to actually offend me, Percy would eventually end up  
apologizing till i relented. Of course how could forget it all? - Those memories were too sweet and dear to me to forget.

Even now things were the same - with the exception of the recent events. Now, i was a successful scientist with my own private firm, in league  
with the N.S.A - the best governmental secret agency in the whole wide world- itself. I supplied High-Tech weapons to the government. I  
had always wanted to do something for my country. I supplied weapons of such advancement that they looked like they were straight out  
of a star-trek movie.

Of course it had not always been like this. I was a student fresh out of Harvard and was looking for a job when i got a call from a  
i-din't-even-knew-she-existed-mother saying that i had inherited a fat lot of money and a family estate from my maternal grandmother.  
To say at the least - i was surprised but, i proceeded quickly to move in and set up a massive lab for weapons experimentation and  
building. Why Annabeth? Why of all the things did you decide to make weapons. Let me explain - i always liked power. I knew it was the  
only way to make my own imprint on the pages of history and using and making weapons gave me a sense of importance. Soon my  
patents became too well-known for my liking. So in order to protect my weapons from falling in the wrong hands i joined hands with  
two secret organisations, one of them being N.S.A.

At that time it had seemed that i was set for life. I had the best secret organisations at my feet and many more pleading for an alliance  
with me. My incredibly slow childhood friend Percy had finally asked me out and i was a beautiful girl in my early twenties.

That moment had been perfect. In fact, it had been so perfect that it had become almost boring for me. Even the routine had become  
monotonous, except for a rare trip to New York . But i had no idea even then that a simple trip to New York could change so much.

**********FLASH BACK*******************************************

On one of such trips i had been seated next to an extremely creepy passenger. I think his name was Luke. He was the typical hot  
blonde-haired and blue-eyed jock. But the most disturbing feature was a painful looking scar which made its way down from his forehead  
to his chin. Turns out despite his appearance he was quite friendly. We just talking about our passions and interests when i told him  
jokingly that my life was the most boring and monotonous in existence. "That will be assuredly changed ", he had replied with a smile on  
his face. Our conversation quickly ceased after this. He did not seemed affected at all by this , in fact he just hummed cheerfully to  
himself. As soon as our flight touched the ground, i made a mad dash for the exit hoping to find some solace in Percy's arms. It  
apparently looked like the fates had become determined to make my day even more weirder because when i reached Percy, the first  
question he asked me if i had come across any strange person or event on my way here to California. I just stared at him - My first  
reaction as i recovered was anger; No How are you?'s or How was the journey Annabeth?'s .Hmph

I punched him as hard as i could, which is pretty hard as i am a black belt in Karate. Several people looked our way but i ignored them.

"What the hell Annabeth? Why did you hit me?" he shouted, clutching his bleeding and rapidly swelling cheek. I just pouted and  
looked away from him. Instead of apologizing like he usually did Percy did something strange; he just took me by my shoulders and  
started shaking me. He shouted,"Annabeth this is not funny. I don't have time for games tonight. Just please tell me that every thing was  
the same as usual ." I just stared at him. He was never rough with me like this. I din't realize that i had a tear making its was down my  
cheek till he wiped it with his thumb. No sooner i felt the warmth of his huge body envelope me as he pulled me in an hug. He gently  
cradled me in his arms while rubbing comforting circles on my lower back. He brought his lips to my ears and whispered," I received a  
tip-off and i was scared for you . I wanted to make sure that you were safe. I am sorry about that. I just sort of panicked."  
I nodded understandingly. He asked me softly" Can you tell me what happened?" I shook my head "Nothing happened. I would definitely  
have made it my business to know if anything weird would have happened - after all i can't die when i have such a hot BF to return to."  
He grinned in a slightly relived cum happy manner before kissing me. After some time of being `ahem' busy we just sort of cuddled -yes  
on a car seat.I lifted my head as a thought occurred me.

" Percy why did you all of sudden think that i could be in danger?" I asked curiously. His smile immediately vanished. His lips turned into  
grim line. "I don't think you should know Annabeth."

And believe me when i say this- I tried every trick in the book. I made puppy dog eyes , i pleaded , i argued , i even tried to seduce him in  
order to get him to spill his guts but nothing worked. He simply refused to tell me anything. Though this changed very soon but not in a  
way i would have liked.

At first it had just been a game to me But as the time passed my curiosity strengthened my determination to get to the bottom of this fishy  
business. It happened like this - I was just congratulating myself on having solved a particularly difficult bit of mechanism in the butt of  
my latest baby when i heard an insistent knocking on the front door. After having made my way through a load of trash i found a disheveled  
Percy on the huge porch. He was panting . He was clutching his side as he made his way in. I pulled him on a fluffy divan as i got a cool drink  
for him. As i bent down to hand him the jug of juice, i saw small red patch at his side. I gasped._ The gangsters could not be involved could_  
_they?_ As if in a trance i bent down to lift his shirt to confirm it for myself but was stopped as Percy lifted a hand in an attempt to stop me. " Annabeth please its nothing. just a scratch."

"What the hell ! NOTHING PERCY NOTHING - THAT'S ALL YOU SAY WHEN I SHOW MY CONCERN FOR YOU. Don't you think i  
deserve to know what is happening. I am not a kid Percy. I raised this business empire all on my own. There are hundreds of organisations  
out there who want to steal my stuff and take advantage of my inventions. But i have kept them safe while simultaneously keeping myself  
safe all without involving bodyguards or other unwanted manpower. How Percy how? because i am not as soft or fragile as you think. I have  
a very good idea of the outside world." i took deep breaths as i tried to calm myself down while bandaging it.

He looked at me as if he was making a decision. "Ok i'll tell you. But...Meet me at Goode high tomorrow right after  
the first break." I stared at him slightly not believing my luck. He simply kissed me before going out.

-FLASH BACK ENDS-

So this is where i am going now. To Goode high to meet Percy. Somehow i think that this meeting is going to change everything a lot in  
every aspect of my life.

**Constructive criticism appreciated. No flames please. This is my first time so please go easy but don't hesitate to correct me .**


End file.
